ncis_new_orleansfandomcom-20200213-history
NCIS: New Orleans
NCIS: New Orleans television series combining elements of the military drama and police procedural genres that premiered on Tuesday, September 23, 2014, following its parent series NCIS. The pilot was written by Gary Glasberg. The series stars Scott Bakula and C. C. H. Pounder, and is executive produced by Glasberg, Mark Harmon, Brad Kern, James Hayman, and Chris Silber. The series is set and filmed in New Orleans. It is the third series of the NCIS franchise. Plot The series following a fictional team of Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) agents stationed out of New Orleans, Louisiana. The NCIS office handles cases from the Mississippi River to the Texas Panhandle. Living and working out of the office, Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride heads a team of special agents including Christopher LaSalle, a former Jefferson Parish sheriff's deputy recruited by Pride following Hurricane Katrina; Meredith Brody, a transfer from the NCIS Great Lakes field office, who has worked as a Special Agent Afloat and is keen to leave her past behind as she moves to New Orleans; Sonja Percy, a former ATF special agent and LaSalle's partner; Tammy Gregorio, an FBI prodigy recruited after a short stint investigating Pride; and Sebastian Lund, a criminalist turned forensics agent and the team’s newest member. They are assisted by Patton Plame, a computer specialist, and Dr. Loretta Wade, a forensic pathologist. Episode Cast Production On January 12, 2015, NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a second season that premiered on September 22, 2015. Daryl Mitchell and Shalita Grant, who had been recurring cast members, became series regulars. On March 25, 2016, CBS renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on September 20, 2016. On March 23, 2017, CBS renewed the series for a fourth season, which premiered on September 26, 2017. On April 18, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a fifth season. Casting Scott Bakula was cast as the series lead on February 2014 with CCH Pounder, Zoe McLellan and Lucas Black joining soon thereafter. Rob Kerkovich joined the cast in July. He was the final original cast member to join the series, though Daryl Mitchell and Shalita Grant joined the series as regulars during season 2. Both had recurred previously. Zoe McLellan, who plays Agent Brody, left the series "for creative reasons", and Vanessa Ferlito joined the cast as FBI Special Agent Tammy Gregorio, a series regular. Shalita Grant will be leaving the role of "Sonja Percy" after the conclusion of season four and half-episodes. Reception Critical reception NCIS: New Orleans has received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the first season of the show a rating of 65%, based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "With a solid cast in a beautiful locale, NCIS: New Orleans makes extending this well-worn franchise look like the Big Easy." Metacritic gives the show a score of 55 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In late September 2014, The Wrap's journalist Jason Hughes reviewed the pilot episode of the series, praising the music, the use of the city of New Orleans, and CBS' decision to cast Scott Bakula as "one of the most likable leading men in television, so they're set there." David Hinckley of the New York Daily News gave a mixed but critical review of the pilot episode, saying there is a "Crescent City flavor here. But in the larger picture, not much on this menu is unfamiliar." Liz Shannon Miller and Ben Travers of Indiewire said that NCIS is like "the obelisk in 2001: A Space Odyssey, it's an awe-inspiring, inescapable presence in the broadcast line-up. NCIS on CBS: It is here. It has always been here. It forever will be. DVD Release The following is a complete list of Home video releases for the CBS television series NCIS: New Orleans. The first three seasons have been released on DVD. All releases are distributed by CBS Home Entertainment. Syndication TNT has acquired the off-network rights to air the series. Episodes began airing on the cable channel in December 12, 2017. Award and nominations See also * NCIS Database * JAG Database * NCIS: LA Database External links * NCIS: New Orleans on Wikipedia * NCIS: New Orleans on NCIS: New Orleans Database * NCIS: New Orleans on CBS Fandom Category:Series